In the field of an industrial network in a factory, and in the field of an in-vehicle network in a vehicle; a high degree of real-time capability is required. In recent years, in an industrial network or an in-vehicle network, the use of communication standards such as Ethernet (registered trademark) is becoming popular, and various real-time Ethernet standards have been proposed.
However, in the conventional technology, it is not possible to control the transfer of data to a communicating unit while taking into account the timings of data transmission from the communicating unit.